


几个片段

by mirrorwriting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwriting/pseuds/mirrorwriting
Summary: 警告：金丝雀站过街CapsOMC/Caps情节
Kudos: 1





	几个片段

1.—

应该是一个完整的世界，而不是无菌的城堡。

Caps换上柔软的丝绸睡袍，尚未蒸干的水汽顺着发尾缓慢地落入肩骨。接下来是一段闲暇时间，他不想看那些翻到打卷的书籍。最近阴雨连绵，太阳不会照常升起，Caps准备把明天要用的衬衫烘干。

别墅房间的每一扇门都毫无防备地开着，下层传来隐隐约约的交谈声。

当然不是出于信任，在这个地方过了许多年，Caps依旧听不懂德语，对他来说只是一种扰人又连绵不绝的噪音。

复杂的语调敲敲打打，他想隔绝那些拗口的音节，但是不能，他得时刻注意着随时可能出现的呼唤。

假如有机会，我应该可以学会这种语言。

Caps随便拿了个吹风机，他有点走神，差点被烫到指尖。

像往常一样，冗长的谈话结束，很快有熟悉的声音亲切地叫着他的名字，Caps放下吹风机，理了理落在额前的金发，踏着拖鞋“啪嗒啪嗒”地跑下楼。

客人已经离开了，男人擦得锃亮的皮鞋踩在干净的地板上，他还穿着整齐的排扣外衣，阴影里的神色晦暗不明。Caps走下旋转梯前嗅到硝火的味道，当他靠近男人时更加明显——是衣服上的气味。男孩犹豫了片刻，轻轻坐在对方一侧的大腿上，发现他没有拒绝时，试探着伸出手挠了挠男人的掌心。

“Rasmus……”男人皱紧的眉头稍稍展平，反手握住他的指尖。

Caps松了口气，至少说明他心情不错。下一秒被粗鲁地按着接吻时，甚至乐观地安慰自己没有很疼。

书上写吻是出于爱的举动，所以他始终不适应这样的亲密，只是喉咙里溢出断断续续的呜咽。男人的手抚过光洁的脊背，衣料沿着肩膀柔顺地滑落，堆在脚边。他扣住Caps的腰转了个方向，埋进他的颈窝。

“你今天的沐浴露好香。”

男人贴着他的脸，亲吻从前额落到唇角，Caps闭着眼睛，在唇齿交缠的间隙中搂住他的脖颈，眼睛转了几转，才小心翼翼地说，“我有点想出去。”

他能感受到屁股下慢慢勃起的性器，不安地舔舔嘴唇，呼吸幅度都小了不少，看到对方没什么不悦又继续说，“地图上写着三公里外有个游乐场，我不会跑的，我——。”

“地图太久没更新了，亲爱的。”男人打断他，爱怜地碰了碰Caps的鼻尖，像是要把他揉进身体一样抱着他。男人冰冷的手指停在肩胛骨，如同切割的刀刃，陡生出毛骨悚然的威胁，

“你还是想飞走吗？”

他抚摸着Caps忽然紧绷的身体，轻笑了一声，然后摘下黑色的领带，“乖，闭上眼。”

Caps尽量不去回忆之前发生过什么，他努力控制住试图后退的本能，对男人露出一个示弱的笑容。

“你是乖孩子对不对？不要让我说第二遍。”男人拍了拍他的屁股，像恋人调情一样的力度。

布料贴着Caps的眼睛在后脑系了一个结，粗糙的指腹在他的嘴角摩擦了一周。黑暗把恐惧无限放大，他被打横抱起，耳边只有皮鞋踏上阶梯沉重的响声。

2.——

Caps盯着黑漆漆烧成一团的别墅，他的衣领松松垮垮地张着，湿气让下面的缎带几乎紧贴着肌肤。感受到Upset的靠近后，Caps朝他的方向走了两步，高低不平的水洼让裸露的脚踝沾了一点泥浆。

两个人都没有说话，几分钟后，Caps回过神一般，用既轻又黏的嗓音问，

“他会死吗？”

Upset低头，婴儿蓝的眼睛里映着他的影子，澄澈湿润，往下一点就可以看到男孩脸颊未褪的红晕和胸膛上星星点点的痕迹。

“可能不会。”Upset把Caps的睡袍拢了拢，不自在地移开视线，男人甚至有被无罪释放的资本。他叹了口气，斟酌着回答，“不要担心，我们会保护好你。”

Caps歪着头看他，很真诚的样子，他什么都不做就看上去很真诚，满心满眼只有一个人的样子。

3.———

Caps是被更高一级的人员带走的，涉案牵扯范围太大，已经不是一个城市的权力所在。

“吹风机引起的火灾，自动报警装置的手动按钮坏掉了，电压不稳定，消防回路故障。”Zven指着照片，“火烧得太快了，几乎快了一倍，你猜是什么？”

Upset想起Caps身上残留的一点混合物的味道，“他也不知道等了多久。”

4.————

“留在我身边不好吗？”

Caps穿衬衫的手一瞬间停滞，寂静的空间只有旁边人在他腰上摩挲的声音。

“我可以多付你一倍的钱。”

Caps看着镜子里被咬破变成浆果色的嘴唇，摇了摇头。

“怎么，你要接别的顾客？这里还受得了吗？”

Caps极力忽视他拍在臀间暗示的手，像是默认一样小声道歉，很快推开了门。

他浑浑噩噩地数着日子，仿若梦境，只是在那个男人惊慌的眼神中得到过一瞬间的安宁，但很快再次陷入迷茫。

他从未信过宗教，但他需要一个忏悔室陈述过错。Caps脆弱的精神崩成一根弦，彻夜不息地思考，他在残缺的教育中完成残缺的自我梳理，开始接受不完全的人生，开始妥协。

Caps走回那条彻夜通明的路，柏林很久没有天气晴朗了，总是淅淅沥沥的雨、潮湿的风和灰蒙蒙的云。

但是这条街的灯火永远不灭。

5.—————

“还记得我吗？”Upset看着Caps警惕的神情，揉了揉他的头发，

“也许你愿意跟我走？”

6.——————

Caps的流海凌乱地黏在额头上，他下意识闭上眼，不可避免地把注意力集中在交合处，席卷而来潮热让他的双腿不断打颤。像是落入绵密的松脂，在疼痛和快感里沉溺。

Upset的体温始终比Caps低一些，滚烫的，柔软的肌肤触感穿透胸口，暖流连接着深入浅出的抽动。他轻声哄着Caps，在耳边厮磨，听着他刻意压制的喘息呻吟。

“你疼不疼？”

Upset的气息包裹着每一寸，Caps的肩膀上还有一个深刻的咬痕，新生肤质泛着肉粉色。他贴着Caps的唇角，舌尖探进口腔，呼吸交缠。

Caps发出撒娇一样的闷哼，眼周绯红，在情动之时勾住Upset的脖颈，迎合着深入。

他身下有一片黏腻的水痕，但是没有那么糟糕。

Caps终于睁开眼睛，泪水渗透睫毛，像海神王冠顶端被波浪洗净的宝石。

7.———————

“你要学德语？”

“我想给你写情书。”


End file.
